Smile
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Edward wants Lazlo to stop smiling but Lazlo wants Edward to smile. This my first CL story so be gentel. Fluff


_Why is always so happy? What's so great about the world that he thinks he needs to be happy? I'll tell you, there is nothing great about the world. There is no reason to be happy and yet everyday he's smiling and greeting everybody. Well you know what; I'm going to put a stop to it._

Edward knocked on the door of Jelly Bean cabin and when the door opened he was greeted by a big smile of the happiest monkey campier ever in the history of Camp Kidney, Lazlo. "Well hello, Edward. How are you today?" Edward pushed Lazlo back into the cabin without saying anything and pushed Lazlo up against the wall.

He was gripping Lazlo's shirt, their eyes were locked and Lazlo's smile had faded. "Listen Lazlo…there's nothing great about the world and there is no reason to smile everyday, so knock it off!" Lazlo was shocked at first but then answered. "Edward…there is always a reason to smile, you just have to find it."

He gripped Edward's wrist and pulled his hands away, "Come on Edward…what makes you the happiest?" Edward stepped back and little and just stared at Lazlo. For awhile neither one of them said anything. Finally Edward spoke again, "Known what makes me happy Lazlo?"

Lazlo smiled and waited, "What?" Edward looked him right in the eyes and said, "You not smiling…" and with that Edward walked out leaving Lazlo alone.

A few minutes later Raj and Clam came back to find Lazlo sitting on his bed, just sitting. "Lazlo, what is the problem?" asked Raj. Lazlo looked up and, "Edward said the one thing that makes him happy is me not smiling…" Raj and Clam looked at each other. "Lazlo, do not listen to Edward…he doesn't know any better…" and Clam repeated "Any better."

Lazlo got off his bed, "I know but…I want him to be happy…" "Why?" Raj asked, "He is never nice to you or anybody…so why?" Lazlo looked at his friend and scowled, "Because Raj…Edward…is special…" and with that he walked out, leaving Clam and Raj confused.

_I didn't mean to sound mad or upset at Raj but he doesn't understand. Edward is special and he needs a friend like me to show him that it's okay to smile and that there is always something to smile about, I just have to teach him._

Edward walked into the woods, walking to no where in mind, just wanting to get away. After what he said to Lazlo he was actually feeling bad but he wasn't about to apologize. "Why should I? I just told him the truth." He came up on the other side of the lake, he just looked into it and all he saw was his own reflection.

"What a disappointment…" he said, talking about the way he looked. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't good looking either. He's never had girls chasing him, not like his brothers who always had girls. Not Edward Platypus.

With a deep sigh Edward sat down on the bank. What he was unaware of was someone sneaking up behind him. Edward didn't have time to react when hands pushed him into the water, as he emerged from the water he saw a splash. He looked back to see Lazlo smiling at him, "LAZLO! WHAT THE HELL!" Lazlo just started laughing.

"Come on, Edward…lets got for a swim!" He began to swim away. He looked back and didn't see Edward; "Ed?" suddenly something grabbed his ankles and pulled him down into the water. As he came back up Edward came up with him. They just looked at each other then Lazlo began to laugh. Edward did nothing at first but then he began to smile.

Edward soon gave a little chuckle but soon stopped when Lazlo stopped, "See, Edward…there's always something to smile about! If picking on me makes you smile then go ahead and pick on me. Just don't ask me to stop smiling." Edward said nothing, but smiled back at him.

Out of no where Lazlo put his arms around Edward, "Edward…your special…to me…to everyone. And all we want is for you to be happy. Okay?" Edward said nothing but soon found himself putting his arms around Lazlo, "Thank you, Lazlo."

The two of them stayed like that for a while but then Edward felt something touch his leg, he pushed Lazlo away a little looked down and saw that it was Lazlo's tail. "Hey! What're you doing?" Lazlo smiled and said, "Sorry…must have been the tide…" Edward felt his cheeks flush and then he pushed Lazlo completing away and swam away.

"Edward! Where you going?" Lazlo yelled after and followed, "Leave me alone!" but Lazlo kept coming. "No I won't…come back!" Edward got out of the water and stood on the bank, Lazlo came up beside him. "Edward?" He said nothing back but grabbed Lazlo by his scarf. Lazlo put his arms around him and just looked at him.

Edward didn't look up but Lazlo could see his cheeks were red, "Ed—" he didn't finish, Edward's lips were pressing against his. Lazlo was soon kissing Edward back. They didn't care if anybody saw them, 'So this is what it's like to be loved…' Edward thought.

They soon stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. "Lazlo…what have you done to me?" Lazlo didn't answer, just kissed him again.

Edward and Lazlo walked hand in hand and tail in tail back to camp, when they got to the flag pole they kissed one last time and said good-night. Edward walked though his cabin door with a big smile on his face. "Edward? Where have you been?" Chip asked, "Yeah, we've been worried sick!" Skip said. Edward's smile faded, "That's none of your business, beetles" He then crawled into bed, hid his head under his blankets and smiled.

When Lazlo got back to his cabin Raj and Clam were already in bed, so he just crawled into his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
